<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13 years of obliviousness by itsmehahaha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939890">13 years of obliviousness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha'>itsmehahaha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Seokkwan, Short, Wedding Fluff, booseok - Freeform, soft seokkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took 13 years and a wedding for Seungkwan to realize that he is in love with his bestfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13 years of obliviousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan step into the hotel where Seokmin’s sister wedding take place. He is so fucking happy for his noona. Yes, its his noona too, because Seungkwan has known Seokmin and his family since he was a child.</p><p>They meet each other in 2nd grade, Seungkwan and his family had just moved to Seokmin’s neigborhood when he saw him crying alone at the park near their houses.</p><p>The day was sunny, very much alike Seokmin. He always so bright, so kind, so comforting like a sunny day. Since day one, Seokmin never failed to put a smile on Seungkwan’s face and he was grateful for him.</p><p>They have been bestfriends since that day Seungkwan comforting a crying Seokmin. Their friendship is easy. They have each other back, they understand each other and they love each other. Platonically.</p><p>Many people tought they were dating, but the bestfriends would denied it everytime, because they in fact are not a couple. The people would just gave them a knowing smile or confused frown. The bestfriends never think further about it. They are content with just being them.</p><p>When Seungkwan was in his sophomore year and Seokmin in his Junior year, Seokmin break the news to Seungkwan. Seungkwan still remember the beaming smile on Seokmin face when he told him that he scored a date with his crush. Seungkwan can’t be more happy for his bestfriend. Seungkwan pulls Seokmin into his arms, ignoring the way people staring at them.</p><p>Seungkwan got his first boyfriend in his senior year, he still remember every bit of it. When he got home, he immediately dialed Seokmin’s number, excitedly told him that he was no longer single. Seokmin was as excited for him.</p><p>They were going through their first love together, so of course they were going through their heart break with each other too.</p><p>Seungkwan remember how furious he was when he heard that Seokmin got cheated on, because what the fuck? Have they lost their mind?. Seokmin is a perfect human being. He is kind, considerate, always make people around him laughing, and always put others first before himself. Seungkwan immediately went to Seokmin’s dorm after his class, found him curled up in his blanket, sniffling softly. Seungkwan’s rage melt almost immediately. He pulls Seokmin into his arms, just being there, caressed Seokmin’s hair and let Seokmin cried himself to his neck.</p><p>Seungkwan’s heartbreak were far from Seokmin’s. If Seokmin coping mechanism was crying, Seungkwan’s coping mechanism is having fun. He was partying almost everyday, he got drunk, he make out with random people and put his sadness away, fortunately Seokmin was there, reminding Seungkwan that the world is not ending just because he got his heart broken. Seokmin gather Seungkwan’s pieces and glued them, until Seungkwan broken heart fixed.</p><p><br/>Its been 4 years since then, Seungkwan and Seokmin grow to be a responsible adults. They graduated from university and med school. Have a stable job, Seokmin is a pediatricians and Seungkwan is a history professor.</p><p>Now, They both are single, after many unsuccessful relationship. Seokmin was busy in his studies and Seungkwan never feel the connection with others. So, they both stay single. Seungkwan minds bring him to the event a month ago. Seungkwan and Seokmin’s family has been doing family dinner every three months since years ago, everyone were there for the family dinner.</p><p>It starts like every other family dinner, they chit-chatting, laughing, playing games and whatnot. Everything was good until its not. They were eating their dinner when Seungkwan’s mom dropped the bomb.</p><p>“So, when are we gonna plan the wedding?.” Asks her. Everyone stop their movements.</p><p>“Huh? We already are? Noona’s wedding is literally next month mom.” Seungkwan answered.</p><p>“Nope, not Serry’s wedding. Your wedding.”</p><p>Seungkwan was choked on his foods, Seokmin who sat beside him quickly handed him a glass of water, and pat Seungkwan’s back, Seungkwan gave him grateful smile, Seokmin answer by stroked Seungkwan’s head.</p><p>“Mom! You can’t says something like that when I’m eating. What if I died from choking?!.”</p><p>“Seokmin would never let you died on him Kwan-ah.” Seokmin’s mom responds Seungkwan’s whining. Seungkwan’s lips pulled into pout.</p><p>“True.” Seokmin agreed with his mom.</p><p>“Back to the topic, so when?.” Seungkwan’s mom pressed, Seokmin’s mom nods following behind.</p><p>“What is this? I don’t even have the partner for it.”</p><p>“Huh? You are not in relationship with my brother? I tought you two are dating.” Seokmin’s sister commented. Seokmin’s eyes widening when everyone’s eyes were on them.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you guys that we are not dating?.” Seungkwan’s voice filled with frustration. Seokmin took pity on Seungkwan, he caress Seungkwan’s waist and speak up for them.</p><p>“No, guys. We are not dating. You guys will be the first to know if we are.” Seokmin throw his family warning glare before facing Seungkwan with a reassuring smile. Seungkwan cheeks blush at Seokmin’s words.</p><p>The whole family rolled their eyes in unison, they don’t know how someone so smart can be this stupid.</p><p>“wE aRe noT DatIng.” Seungkwan’s second sister snickered.</p><p>“If they are not dating, why they throw each other heart eyes?.” Says Seungkwan’s oldest sister.</p><p>“I once saw Seokmin panicking, like so panicked. I tought his patients had emergency or something. When I asked him later, he said he was panicked because Seungkwan catch a flu or something.” Tells Seokmin’s father.</p><p>“It was pretty serious dad, if the virus--.” Seokmin’s voice was cutted by Seungkwan.</p><p>“No, its not and you know it Doctor.”</p><p>“But.” Seungkwan throw him challenging look. “Oke, fine. Its not that serious.” Seungkwan gave Seokmin a satisfied look. Their family watched with exasperated expression.</p><p>After that everyone worked together to clean everything, so they can chill and chit-chatting some more. Seungkwan and Seokmin gravitate towards each other. Seokmin sit on the couch with Seungkwan beside him, leaning against his chest.</p><p>“And they said they are not dating when they act like this?.” Seungkwan’s father scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan? Seungkwannie? Hey!.” Someone wave their hand in front of Seungkwan’s face, startling Seungkwan.</p><p>“Jeonghan hyung!.”</p><p>“Why the hell are you standing in the middle of the way?.”</p><p>“Huh? I didn’t realize. Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, let’s go.”</p><p>Jeonghan lead him to the ballroom. Seungkwan let his eyes wander the ballroom, Everything is so beautiful, it feels magical,everything is so oraganize. Seungkwan make mental notes to praise the Wedding organizer.</p><p>When his eyes met Seokmin’s figure, he feels like everything is in slow motion. Fuck, when did Seokmin get this tall, this buff, this handsome? Seokmin is wearing a black slacks, White button up shirt, white tuxedo vest and black tie. His hairs were newly dyed and upped. Seungkwan feel like his breath was taken away.</p><p>Seokmin is in front of him when Seungkwan finally can catch his breath. He is beaming at him, he looked unfairly good tonight.</p><p>“Hey.. I’m happy you can make it.” Seokmin engulfed him in his warm hug.</p><p>“Anything for my noona.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s my noona.”</p><p>“Mine too.”</p><p>“Hm, I guess I can share, if you share your sisters too.”</p><p>“You can have them, they are annoying.”</p><p>Seungkwan can feel Seokmin’s body vibrating from his laugh, Seokmin’s heart beat sounds so relaxing to Seungkwan’s ears. Seungkwan pulled out from the hug just enough to look Seokmin in the eyes.</p><p>“You look amazing, Dr. Lee.” Seokmin’s cheeks reddening at the compliment.</p><p>“Well, you look absolutely breathtaking yourself Professor Boo.” Seungkwan buried his face in Seokmin’s chest in order to hide his blushing face. Seokmin chuckled at Seungkwan’s reaction.</p><p>“Seokmin!!! Come here for a second.” His mom called him. Seokmin let Seungkwan go and promise to immediately meet him when the wedding's gonna start.</p><p>Seungkwan can’t take his eyes from Seokmin, so he was so starled when Jeonghan cleared his throat.</p><p>“You know Seungkwanie? It’s okay to fall in love. It’s okay to fall in love with your bestfriend.”</p><p>“Is it really okay, hyung?.” Seungkwan’s voice is full of emotion.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sit on the first row next to Seokmin, along with Seokmin’s family. Seungkwan and Seokmin can’t stop the tears that coming off of their eyes when Seokmin’s sister read her vows. Everyone knows they are both a cry babies, so no one is really surprised.</p><p>What make everyone surprised is Seokmin finally have the gut to asks Seungkwan to dance with him. Seungkwan of course take Seokmin’s hand and let Seokmin guide him to the dance floor. Thousand years by Christina Perri played on the background. A classic song for a wedding, but they don’t care.</p><p>Seungkwan rest his hand on Seokmin’s shoulder, While Seokmin wrapped his arms around Seungkwan’s waist. When Seungkwan finally lift his head he immediately greeted b Seokmin's 1000 watt smile, their face are so close, they can feel each other breath. They look each other in the eyes, honest with feeling. Seungkwan can see the emotion through Seokmin’s eyes. Its filled with love, longing, and pure adoration.</p><p><br/>Seungkwan now know that Seokmin, his bestfriends since ever is in love with him, and he just realized that he is hopelessly in love with Seokmin. His bestfriend, his love, his everything. He is so stupid for just realizing it now.</p><p>Seungkwan didn’t even realize he is crying, he on;y realize it because Seokmin wipe his tears away, giving him a concerned look.</p><p>“Don’t cry Seungkwanie, tell me whats wrong?.” His words was so soft, Seungkan’s fragile heart can’t take it.</p><p>“Nothing wrong. I’m just so happy Seokminnie, Fuck, I love you so much.” Seungkwan’s tears keep falling. Seokmin freezes at Seungkwan’s words, after a moment, Seokmin face is full blown beaming.</p><p>“I love you too Kwannie. I love you so fucking much, its kinda terrifying.”</p><p>Seungkwan beams at Seokmin, they lean towards each other and kissed. The kiss was careful, its sweet, full of love and relaxing. It feels like going home after a long day.</p><p>“I love you so much, Dr. Lee.”</p><p>“I love you too, Professor Boo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!!! i love Seokkwan so much!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>